Tundra
Tundra is a Snow/ice rescue pup. Tundra belongs to Tundrathesnowpup also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Tundra is a sweet pup, but a little bit of a tomboy. She doesn't mind getting down and wrestling and playing with the boys, but also doesn't mind getting a bath and getting groomed and dressed up. She has trouble fighting back against mean pups, but will do so if her friends are in true danger. She can be a bit hyper-active at times, especially when she's really excited. Though she's very friendly towards people, she has a short fuse when it comes to Alex. Though she cares about him, she gets irritated when he doesn't pay attention to their warnings. She also has a tendancy to get a bit sassy sometimes, especially when provoked and irritated. When she's older, Tundra gains a more protective side- her motherly instinct kicking in after she has her pups, as well as some worrying tendancies. She gets angry or frustrated easily at anyone that disturbs her family or friends- now that she has more self-confidence, she doesn't have trouble fighting back against anyone. She's very nurturing and caring to her friends and their family as well. Tundra remembers very little about her parents and her past, only knowing that their father was cold like Blizzard, and their mother was soft and caring for the first month of her life until she passed away. All she can remember is that they both disappeared; not knowing her mother's fate. She also recalls being fairly close to a little girl before she was wrapped in a blanket one night and left in a box on the street corner. She knows her parents had siblings, due to some stories her mother would tell, so she figures she has quite a few cousins she has yet to meet. Unknown to both pups, Everest is also Tundra's cousin, until Tundra was informed by her mother in a dream. One day when she was playing on Jake's mountain, there was an avalanche. The pup was trapped under a snowman after Blizzard shoved it onto her, but Rocky saved her, thus sparking the crush for him. Though she doesn't acknowledge the crush until she started spending more and more time with Rocky, and he asks her out a month after she's been living at the Lookout. After finding her brother trapped by a few fallen icicles, she saves him, much to his dismay. Her brother was a bully to her, always teasing and nagging on her because she was the runt, not believing that she could live up to anything. His teasing even becomes jealousy when the PAW patrol took her in after Ryder had watched her save him, admiring her use of a sharp stick to smash the icicles. Blizzard still constantly bullies her, sometimes almost getting to the point of violence, until one of the Pups or Ryder intervenes. Though thankfully when he's older, Blizzard redeems himself and tries to be more of an actual brother to her. Now instead of scrounging around the street, Tundra is happily living with the PAW Patrol. A few months down the road she finds out she has half-sisters named Icee and Snowy, and a half-brother named Bleu, though she's closest to Icee by a landslide. After three years of dating, Tundra and Rocky get married. After a few months or so, they discuss having a family and after a while end up having three lovely pups: Sage , Winter , and Aurora. Though they still handle the tasks of the PAW Patrol, they always make sure they have time for their babies. Another 4 years down the road, Tundra and Rocky become grandparents to 11 puppies! Ace and Winter's pups: Clarity and Breeze and later little Cayo, Aurora and Shadow's pups: Silhouette, Tide , Dusk , Midnight , and Borealis, and finally Sage and Summer's pups: Bear , RJ , and Scarlet. All lovingly spoiled by their grandparents. Tundra is a cocoa-brown husky with tan face markings, two socks on her front paws, and on the tip and bottom of her tail. She has bright light blue eyes, with a similar colored blue badge and a light lavender collar. As an adult, she wears a golden pin one her collar that resembles Rocky's badge with a little R on the side of it, which represents a wedding ring and their marriage. Regular uniform: She wears dark purple goggles and backpack with a lighter purple snow coat with even lighter lavender puffy sleeves and bottom of the jacket. Dates/Formal outfit: She curls a little tuft of fur on her head and her tail. She wears a bright lavender bow around her neck, and a small bow on her left ear with a pink middle and little rhinestones around the middle. If the event is fairly formal, she will wear a light blue dress, similar to the one Skye wore for her princess costume, but a little bit longer Air patrol uniform: ' Similar colors to her regular uniform, except a little bit darker and with different markings. The long sleeves have darker purple cuffs, as well as the front part of the outfit. The sleeves have bright sky blue markings down the sides, and her helmet consists of white and blue markings down the front and a small blue squiggle down the sides. Her pup pack is light blue and purple. 'SNOW Patrol uniform: ' The looks are very similar to her regular uniform, except now the sleeves are longer. The main body is white, with very light seafoam green poofs along her collar, sleeves, and bottom. The sleeves are a light blue, along with her goggles and pup-pack. the two pockets on the side of her pup-pack are seafoam green with the SNOW Patrol badge on both sides. Rocky gives her his winter hat to wear while up in Snowport since it's much colder up there and he wants her to be warm and think of him while she's away Catchphrases: *"There's snow job that I can't handle!"'' *''"I'm ready to roll like a snowball!"'' *''"If it involves snow and ice, you don't have to tell me twice!" '' *''"I'll help the worries melt away!"'' Pup Pack tools: * Ice pick *Snow Shovel. *Two packed up blankets that unravel to a larger size *Thermos *Mini Heater '''Jetpack for Air pups uniform: *Salt dispenser that runs through the bottom of the pack and out both sides of the jets (without interfering, there's a small tube) to help with ice and make it safer to travel across *Heat lamp with two levels: -Warm and Toasty: used to help heat up people and animals -Melt: To melt away any obstacles like icicles or snowboulders. Very powerful heat. Vehicle: *Her puphouse can turn into a snowmobile that can change its skis to wheels when on the road. Each button has a different meaning: * The two gray buttons with paw-prints: They're like levers, one press to the left one turns the vehicle on- and then you can move them forward and backwards and sideways to turn and move forward and backwards. * Red: Pushing it once turns the lights on, holding it down honks the horn * Blue: Activates the snowplow * Green: makes the transformation from asphalt mode(tires) to snow mode(skis) * It can also run on top of water, but she doesn't help out on water rescues unless she's really really needed- like if Zuma and Ryder are stranded somewhere. * When she's older Ryder upgrades it so it's able to connect with Rocky's puphouse and is bigger for her adult body. Fears: *Thunder *Snakes *Clowns and Animatronics (think Chuckie Cheese and Five Nights at Freddy's)/Mascot costumes *Since she was abandoned as a pup- Tundra has really bad abandonment issues, and gets scared that she'll be thrown out or replaced at any moment- even by her closest friends. She has nightmares sometimes that make her wake up in tears *She also has a slight, tiny fear of falling after she fell down the gorge in Pups and the Search Party. Not afraid of heights or flying, she's just scared of falling. She still very much likes to fly with Skye sometimes and she's not scared to parachute because she knows she has the chute to help her out. It's more like anxiety than a real fear, but she has a moment of hesitation whenever they're parachuting. Friends: *Tundra is friends with all the pups, treating most of the boys as brothers, but is more loving towards Rocky, due to her big crush on the Recycling pup. She tends to make friends easily, but she's closest to Skye, Rosie, Mindy, and Princess for her gal pals. She does love playing with the boys; but the girls are her go-to-pups for when she needs advice, a girls' day, or a shoulder to cry on. Out of all the boys, besides Rocky , the ones she's closest to in a platonic, non-romantic, Brotherly sense, has to be Zuma, Cooper, and Marshall. *Princess is her best friend outside of the PAW Patrol pups, and loves to hang out with her. She also loves to playfully tease her and Zuma, since she ships them like crazy. *Skye is her best friend in the PAW Patrol since she was the only other girl when she joined in and she loved talking with her and playing around with her-Though Mindy is a very close second- calling her "Snow Sister". She's very close to Mindy and loves to hang out with the Saint Bernard pup. *She's close to her sister Icee, But when they're adults, she also gets a tad bit closer to her brother, Blizzard, since he isn't a total jerkasaur anymore *She's friends with a lot of other pups, but i am super lazy and don't want to name all of them since the list would probably drag on like her Family list. Known Family: *Glacier - Father *Snowdrop - Mother (deceased) *Rocky- Husband *Sage - Son *Summer - Daughter-in-law *Bear - Grandson *RJ - Grandson *Scarlet - Granddaughter *Aurora - Daughter *Shadow - Son-in-law *Midnight - Grandson *Silhouette - Granddaughter *Tide - Grandson *Borealis - Grandson *Dusk - Grandson *Winter - Daughter *Ace - Son-in-law *Breeze - Granddaughter *Clarity - Granddaughter *Cayo- Grandson *Asriel- Adopted brother *Frisk- Adopted sister *Blizzard - Brother *Avalanche- Sister-in-law *Snowstorm- Nephew *Iris- Niece-in-law *Arctic- Niece *Ash- Nephew-in-law *Antarctica- Niece *Jay- Nephew-in-law *Diego- Great-nephew *Icicle- Great-niece *Frost- Great-niece *Luke- Great-nephew *Raeven- Great-niece *Snow- Nephew *CJ- Niece-in-law *Gail - Mother-in-law (deceased) *Craig - Father-in-law (deceased) *Aryana - Sister-in-law *Shira - Sister-in-law *Smoky Jr. - Nephew-in-law *Dustball - Nephew-in-law *Skky - Niece-in-law *Sphinx - Niece-in-law *Smoky - Brother-in-law *Kailey - Sister-in-law *Trapper - Nephew *Destiny - Niece-in-law *MJ - Great-niece *Scout - Great-nephew *Faith - Niece *Pyro - Nephew-in-law *Charcoal - Great-nephew *Tinder - Great-nephew *Cinder - Great-niece *Hope - Great-niece *Singe - Great-nephew *Dodge -Nephew *Marble - Niece-in-law *Teresa - Great-niece *Ender - Great-nephew *Lance - Great-nephew *Blossom - Great-niece *Icee - Half-sister *Andrew - Brother-in-law *Andrea -Niece *Cody - Nephew-in-law *Bruno - Great-nephew *Beau - Great-nephew *Brianna - Great-niece *Bailey - Great-niece *Cameron -Nephew *Slushie -Niece *Snowcone -Niece *Boulder - Nephew-in-law *Chocolate - Great-nephew *Chip - Great-niece *Brownie - Great-niece *Bleu - Half-brother *Snowy -Half-sister *Sapphire - sorta like a stepmom I guess? *Dash - Uncle, Mother's brother *Opal- Aunt *Sport - Cousin *Ocean - Cousin(by Marriage) *Max - Second-cousin *Serenity - Second-cousin *Oliwia - Second- cousin *Rain - Second-cousin *Leo- Uncle, Father's brother *Lyrica- Aunt *Lyla - Cousin *Lia - Cousin *Elmina - Cousin *Hail - Cousin *Snowfall- Aunt, Mother's sister *Freezer- Uncle *Everest- Cousin *Koho - Cousin (by Marriage) *Elbert- Second Cousin *Tatiana- Second Cousin *Kilimanjaro- Second Cousin *Trek- Second Cousin *Isis- Second Cousin *Shiro - Second Cousin *Kaylen- cousin *Larson- cousin-in-law *Gilda- second cousin *Tavi- second cousin *Alto- second cousin *Soprano-second cousin *Vevila-second cousin Hobbies: *Snowboarding *Ice skating *Tug-a-war *Hide-and-seek *Tag *Soccer *Wrestling with the boys *Building snowmen/snowball fights *Singing(sometimes) *Pup Pup Boogie *Dancing to music(but she's really bad at it if it's not on a Pup Pup Boogie mat XD) *Cuddling with Rocky *Swinging at the park *Getting groomed with the girls *Playing with her son and daughters *Sleeping in the sun *sometimes will attempt boogie boarding/surfing at the beach(usually not that good at it and prefers swimming around normally) Random: *When i first created her, her name was going to be Alaska- but my friend liked Tundra better. *during her rough sketchings, I intended her crush to be on Marshall, and then Zuma, but then changed my mind and stuck with Rocky <3 (And boy am I glad that I did) *She was originally a silver husky with a blue outfit and dark blue eyes, but after seeing a brown husky at the dog park, I quickly changed my mind and gave the design to Blizzard. *I actually didn't intend to draw her puppies after i posted the pregnancy pic of her and Rocky, but so many people wanted to see what they'd look like, that i ended up making them. *When she goes down the slide, she goes down on her belly like a penguin- giggling and barking in small yips *When Winter is older, Tundra becomes her mentor, but has to leave most of the hard tasks for Cooper and Icee to teach her because she'd get too nervous and scared for her baby's safety. She worries about Aurora and Sage as well, but she knows that Aurora is in good paws with Zuma, and Sage is under Rocky's care. *She's got a better relationship with Blizzard when they're older, but they still butt heads sometimes. *If she's ever in distress or freaks out, Rocky knows to rub her tummy, since it's her weak spot/tickle spot *She absolutely loves anything bacon flavored(as long as it's edible or a chew toy) *Tundra was "born" January 8, 2014 *She's my first "popular" OC. I've never had an OC this well recognized before and i'm happy/excited that people love her so much *Since she found her dad, she's been trying to catch up with him and lets him get to know his grandpups *Before she was planned to be a silver husky, she was actually originally going to be a st. bernard. But for some reason i found the jowls really hard to draw so I went with a husky~ *She likes to bake for her friends, most of their presents being treats around the holidays. She sometimes likes to go sit with mr. Porter and just watch him bake. *Tundra likes to go visit Noelle, and the two have regained their bond that they had lost in her puphood. She even lets Noelle play with the puppies *She loves watching Rocky play with their kids, enjoying how gentle and kind he is with them. She tries her best to give them all attention- taking them on family walks and playdates at the park *I have a Bolt OC named Thunder and sometimes I slip up and end up writing "Thundra" *She won Best Nice OC for the 2014 Fanon awards *RockyXTundra won Best Couple for the 2014 Fanon awards *She has two stuffed animals that she adores- one is a small blue bear that rocky won for her at the carnival(mentioned in Pups and the Rapids) and another is a kitten that Rocky made out of different soft materials for Valentine's day (mentioned in Tundra's first Valentine's day) *She and Mindy become Honorary members of the SNOW Patrol. When it gets too hot around the summer days, Mindy and Tundra get to go to Snowport to train with Sam and go on missions to stay on their toes. They even have their own trainees in Snowport, Tundra trains with Tikaani, and very much admires the younger pup and enjoys being around her Stories by me: Present Day: * Pups and the Avalanche *Pups Go on a Date *Pups and the Search Party *Pups Take a Dive (Part 1) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 2) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 3) *Pups Take a Dive (all parts together) *Tundra's birthday celebration *Pups and the K9 Casanova *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Switcheroo *Pups and the Rapids *Pup Pup Fright Night *Tundra's Nightmare *Pups and the crush *Pups make a reunion *Tundra's Admirer *Pups Save the Reindeer *Pups and the Frosty Feelings *Tundra's first Valentine's day *Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise *Pups save the Obstacle Course *Pups Paint the Town *Pups Save a Superhero *Pup Pup Split Up Future Generation: *Pups and the Big Proposal *The discussion *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pup's first Father's day *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Chase the Cupid *Sage and the Campout *Pups and the Broken Toy (mentioned) *Pups and the green-eyed monster *A day on the Water *Not alone anymore *Pups go to the Pound *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups and the Caffeine Craziness *Sage and the Sheep *Puppies and the Frosting Fiasco *Pups plan a Picnic *Pups and the Candy-swiper *Pups and the Perfect Tree *Pups and the Family Vacation *Pups and the Allergic reaction Third Generation: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! Song articles/Crossovers: *Can i have this dance? (RockyXTundra) *You gotta know you're Wanted *No Matter Where you Are *More than a Team *PAW Patrol/The Book of Life *I Love You Too Much (PAW Patrol/Book of Life) *My Fight Song- Tundra version Creepypasta (not part of canon storyline): Mine: *Waves of Guilt *Cracks in the Ice Made by Others: *Ice in My Soul *Pups and the Killer Species *A Marshall Murder *Melting Ice Stories by others *Tundra's New Ride *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 1) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 3) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 4) (mentioned) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 5) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 6) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 7) *Tundra and the new pup *Perfect Isn't Easy *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (mentioned) *Chase and Skye *Chase and Skye 2 *Breeze (1) *Breeze (2) *Breeze (5) *A Rocky Match *PAW-Jet song *Pawbusters *◾the match box (the tinder box by Hans c. Anderson paw patrol style) *Pups get in the swim *Pup Ivy *Pup Ivy (part 1) *Pup Ivy (part 2) *Pup Ivy (part 3) *Pup Ivy (part 4) *Pups All Around the World *Pups and the Library *Pups and a Fishy Problem *Pups and the Itchy Fire Fleas *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 1 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 2 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 3 *Betrayal and Forgivness part 4 *Betrayal and Forgivness bloopers *Pups Meet Baron and Baroness *Girl Time (PAW Patrol Version) *Pups and The Flea Market *Journey to the Past (Tundra and Skye version) *Pups and Super Chase *Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes. *Pups Trouble Through Time Character Movelist *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Blizzard's Soul Mate (Bloopers) *Pups Dive To The Rescue *If that's what I think Part 1 *If that's what I think part 2 *If that's what I think part 3 *Many Ways to Drown *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *The Lone Wolf *Pups Save Kiara *The chronicles of Pawnia *The Parallel Pupverse *Tongue Tied (PAW Patrol Version) *Rocky Faces His Fear *Pups Save Steve *Pups Save Steve Part 2 *Pups Save Steve Part 3 *Pups Save Steve Part 4 *Paw patrol: Heros vs Villains *Pups and the Midnight Fright *Roxy has to leave (Part one) (mentioned) *Rubble and Skye (Part one) (mentioned) *Ppr episode 3 Lost *Ppr episode 4 Blackout *Ppr rebooted episode 5: The Curse Of The Golden Master *Ppr episode 6: Catching up *Ppr episode 7 dark island *Ppr episode 8: Entering the digieverse *Ppr episode 9: the surge *Ppr episode 10: Rebooting the system *Ppr episode 11: Hack attack *The Mystery Train Part 1 *The Mystery Train Part 2 *Pups and the ninja day1 *Pups and the ninja day 2 *Pups and the ninja day 3 *Pups and the Ninja day 4 *Pups and the Ninja day 5 part 1 *Pups and the ninja day 5 part 3 *Scared Pups part 1 *Scared Pups Part 2 *Hound Hoods (LPS Hamster Hoods episode PAW Patrol version) *Pups Save a Shamu *Paw Patrol Rebooted *Chase And The Pool Day (mentioned) *Skye girls(part 4) *Skye girls(part 5) *Skye girls(part 6) *Skye girls(part 7) *Skye girls(part 8)and end. (mentioned) *Pups and the Sitter *Pups and the Sitter (Part 2) *Humanarian (PAW Patrol Version) *Pup Story 2 *Pups and the Sand Castle Contest *Pups and the return of Brutus *Pups and the Kratt Bros Save the Animals *Pups at the Amusement Park *Two Pups for Two Pests *Professor Layton and the Paw Patrol *Professor Layton and the Paw Patrol part 2 *Rocky and the Super Flea *Pups and the Frozen Fiend *Paw Board Cutscenes *Paw Board Levels, Characters, and Spaces *Chase's Present From Skye *TDI episode 1: Home Sweet Home *TDI episode 2: Wake A Thon *TDI episode 3: This Is The Pits! *TDI episode 4: The Good, The Bad, And The Weird *TDI episode 5: Not So Famous *TDI episode 6: Deer Hunt *TDI Episode 7: That's Off The Chain! *TDI episode 8: Outdoors *TDI episode 9: Dodgebrawl *TDI episode 10: Rock climb *TDI episode 11: lsland Gone Wild *TDI episode 12: Up The Creek *TDI episode 13: Final 5 or 4? (mentioned) *TDI episode 14: This Is The Last Episode Really? *It's a Date Gameshow Based off of Regular Show *Brutus joins the PAW Patrol *Brutus vs. Blizzard *Gone Missing *Gone Missing part 2 *Brutus goes to the Pound *Pups and the Broken Paw (redo) *Hide and Seek Part 1 *Hide and Seek part 2 *Chase and the Super Flea (2) *Pups and the Mystery Match *Pups Meets World *I Didn't Do It (PAW Patrol Version) *The Circus Act Part 1 *The Circus Act part 2 *The Circus Act part 3 *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) *Tundra and Dusty *Sea Pup Out of Water *Your Love is my Mission (part 6) (AKA Finding Skye) *Your Love is My Mission (part 7) ( AKA Marshall meets Cookie and Rocky meets Tundra) *Tundra and the Pup Trap *Puponicle *If The Shoe Fits (PAW Patrol Version) *Rocky and Rubble *Pups go to the dj! *Pups go to the dj!Chapter 2 *Pups go to the dj!Chapter 3 *Pups go to the dj!Chapter 4 *Pups go to the dj!Epilogue! *Pups Lost In Space *Pups 1st Anniversary *Pups in Jamaica *Pups in the hospital *Pups in a worry *Pups and the Relief *Pups and the Thunderstorm *Marshall and Zuma in da bungalow Part 2 *Grease (PAW Patrol Version) *Marshall Ford and the Treaty factory *Pups go to a basketball game *Battle of the Clans (part 1) *Battle of The Clans (part 2) ( AKA Meet the Sparklings) *Battle of the Clans (part 3) (AKA Which clan is best?) *The Very Littlest PAW Patrol *Pups Surf The Waves *Pocahontas (PAW Patrol Version) *Ryder's Secret (part 2) *Ryder's Secret (part 3) *Rocky's Jealousy (mentioned) *Aquina's Revenge *Aquina's Revenge (part 2) *Aquina's Revenge (part 3) *Marshall Ford and the Treaty Factory (part 1) *The Incredible Growing Pup *Pups Save a Snake *PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted *Pups In QuickSand *The Fire Hydrant Song (PAW Patrol Version) *Marshall's First Fight *Paw Patrol:Puppy Life *Paw Patrol: Puppy Life 2 *Paw Patrol:Puppy Life 3 *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Pupraker *Pups Get a Frankenweenie *Pups and battle for earth part 13 *Pups and battle for earth part 14 *Pups and battle for earth part 16 (mentioned) *Pups and battle for earth part 17 (mentioned) *Pups and the battle for earth part 19 (mentioned) *Zinck's Bully part 1 *Zinck's Bully part 2 *Zinck's Bully part 3 *Zinck's Bully part 4 *Zinck's Bully part 5 *Paw patrol meets changlelings part 1 *Pups and the changelings part 2 *Pups get a Pet *Pups Save an Otter Cub *Pups And The New Snow Pup *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Pups save Cookie (Aka Marshall meets Cookie for the first time) *Pups and the Carnival *Pups Go to Pup-School *Brutus's Rampage *Search for the truth *Pups On Thin Ice *Tyler's Back Story *Pup's Grand Battle *How to Build a Better Boy/PAW Patrol *Pups Save a Skunk *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pups and the Midnight Movie *Pups go to the Fair *Searching for a Hacker *Pups and the fall *Dino-Pups *Pups and the Puppy Pox Outbreak *Super Smash Pups *Chris's first day of training *The Puptastic Voyage *Pups and the Fair *Pups have an "Icee" day *Waggit's Tale/PAW Patrol *Smile *Pups meet a Cabbit *Frozen *Let it Go (Tundra Version) *Pups Save a Bear Cub *Boot to the head- Paw patrol version *Pups and the New Student *Pups On Security *Pups Sail the Seas *Chase gets Superpowers *Zuma's Adventure *Rocky and Tundra Episode 1 *Smoky's New Addition *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *PAW Patrol/ Sky High *Chase, the Werewolf (2) *Giggle at the ghostie's ( paw patrol version) *Pups Howloween Rescue *Pups and the flu *RockyXTundra love story/song *PAW Patrol has Fallen *Rubble's true love *The cray saga shorts: sleepover * The cray saga shorts: tundra and Akira * Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 6 mysterious challenger * Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 7: shop tournament *Cabbit's first Sleepover *Pups Hunt down a Runt! * PAW Patrol Pasts * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 1: The Halloween Legend * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 2: The Haunted House * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 3: Surprises in the Dark * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 6: Pups Reunite * Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 7: Never Returning Again * Smoky's Surprise Party * Pups And The Mine Rescue * Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2) * Andrew and Icee in: the Lovely Crystal Rose * Pups Save the Tasmanian Tigers * Pups Save the Baby Crocodile * Marshall's Lament * Pups Save the Dodos * PAW Patrol Paranormal Activities * Marshall hosts AFV * Pups Save Halloween * Pups Down Under * Tundra's Guardian Angel * Pup Pup Family Tree * Ace's present for Winter * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! * PAW Patrol Kart * PAW Patrol Kart DS * PAW Patrol Kart 7 * PAW Patrol Kart 8 * PAW Patrol Kart Wii * Are You Here? (Tundra's version of Shatter Me * Unit PAW * Abraka-Pup! * Pups Get an Exterminator * Pups Get an Electrician * Pups save winter part 2 * Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) * Icee was in Dinosaur Times * Love is an Open Door (Tundra and Rocky version) * Pups Have A Winter Day * Pups and the 5 Nights at Freddy's * Almost There * Crystalist's Special Delivery * Winter's First Snow: AndrewXIcee * Pups and the Broken Disaster * Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies * Pups and the snowstorm part 2 * Frozened Over * Everest meets Tundra * Smoky, You're Fired * Road Trips * Pups Save Thanksgiving * Pups Save the Turkeys * Call Me Maybe (PAW Patrol Version) * Pups And The Rainy Day Rescue * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol * Pups Fix The Heat * The Two Tri Emotions * Pups and the Gift of the Magi * The Nutcracker * Pups and the Island Curse * Pups Save Icee * Pups Save an Aardvark * Tundra and Everest team up ! * Getting Crystal Shatters * Pups and the Show-Off * Pups Save a Clinic * Creature Pup-Ventures * The Team Up * Pups and the family reunion * The day of the hunt: Icee's Nightmare * Elmina's and Tundra's Big Fight * Pups and the Valentines Day Prank * Pups,Kratts, and the Baby Penguin Problem * Marshall's Christmas Adventure * Pups meet Rufus * Please Don't Stop The Music * Merry Christmas Patrol! * This is a ice day * Mechanical Hearts * Adventure Pup Pup Bay * Pups and the Ice Storm * Pups and the arctic rescue * The Mistletoe Hat! * Tick Tock Pups! * Winter Wonder Wha......? (PAW Patrol Version) * Pups Save a Concert * Pups Get a New Member * PAW Patrol/Recess * Tundra's weird April Fools * Rocky and Tundra episode 2: Kangaroos and Chaos * Pups and the great race * Left without a trace * Elsa's Five Nights at Freddy's * Home sick christmas * Trapper's Injury * Pups,Kratts, and the Lost Memory * Jenny meets Tundra * Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks * Pups Meet the Pound Puppies * Aurora and the Night Fury * Pup pup, mix up * Tundra's Loose Tooth * Love Triangle :1 Chase,Skye,Marshall * Pups and The Sledding Disaster * Pup Pup Match Up * Marshall For a Day * Paper Tundra: Sticker Star * A PUPciting Announcement * The Day Has Arrived * Pups and the Fur Cut * Pups and the Paw Princess * Pups and the Fire * Pups save jake (Again) * Paw Patrol: The movie * Pups Save the Trainees * The Double Date * Pups and the Anniversary * Bitten by the Love Bug * Happy Valentine`s Day to our love (Love Story) * Rocky's Valentine Disaster * 007-Chase * Pups and the Fire * Pups And The Icy Woods Rescue * Pups and the storm of the century * I love you (paw patrol version) * Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge 2: A Winter-y Feeling * Pup pup storm * Pups across the Globe * Snowdrop The Savior of Winter * Pups Save the Sled Dogs * Pups Dance the Night Away * A crush for Copper * Pups and the Mountain Mayhem * Rory the pupnapper * Pups Shoot for Charity * Pups and the hunt for doubtful princesses * Pup pup first date * Little Pups under the Big Top * (Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! * Thundra/Super Tundra origins * A Big Crush? * A Life of Two Strays * Pups in a Blizzard * Tundra the mail-pup (AKA my birthday gift to morgan) * Tundra: The Best Pup * Drag Me Down (Song Article) * Tundra's Appreciation Day / Pups save a snow-pup * Howl-O-Ween Scares * Pups and the Haunted House * Pups and the Midnight Spooks * Mary Puppins * All smashed up Collaboration Stories: Present Day: *Pups and the Dance Disaster *The Big Mix up *Pups and the Mountain Rescue Future Gen: *Like Champ Like Son *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups Take a Bath *Pups and the Mudslide *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting *Pups Battle Egos *Pups and the Little Sister Third Gen: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye Young Tundra: Eva Bella- Voice of young Elsa in Frozen Older Tundra: Moira Kelly- Voice of Nala in'' The Lion King'' snow pups to the rescue.png|Tundra and Cooper racing what do you think about the feauhawk.png|Tundra's reaction of Rocky's feauhawk after the Puptacular sparring partner.png|helping rocky train for the big match paw patrol sketchies.png|some sketches of Tundra in the near future, and her being accepted into the PAW patrol- some side sketches of Marshall and Rosie and Marshall and Cooper one hit KO.png|this pup is ready to rummblleeeee! a night to remember.png|getting ready for the big date i still like you.png|first kiss c: our girls.png|girl's day with Skye with the boys fondly looking after them TundraKimono.jpg|Tundra in her beautiful kimono outfit. tundratmnp.jpg|tundra from the upcoming story tmnp Pups and the search party.png Diving around.png|Tundra meets a curious little fish while a certain few characters float around in the back grown up.png|Tundra as a grown up family stroll.png|Tundra and Rocky taking their pups for a walk through the park to tucker them out- and it looks like it worked c: i had a little idea, that for the paw patrol pups, a symbol of a marriage or mate, is to have a little golden pin of their significant other's tag on their collar. :D so Rocky has a little golden pin of Tundra's badge, and Tundra has a golden pin of Rocky's badge. fluffybutt.png|commission i ordered months ago from Circus-cinnamon on deviantart tundra_by_silversimba01-d745aub.jpg|surprise gift art from Silver-Simba on deviantart stroll.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw... Drawn by Trashxinsanity sleepy puppies.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw... drawn by sarichan290300 shadows.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw...drawn by Fireflydelilah ..though Rocky is very very off....Matthew rarely provides reference.... happy 4th.png|Happy fourth of july everypup! Can i have this dance.png|Tundra and Rocky dancing with me and my boyfriend's fursona too many situps.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw- Drawn by Kizzy1996 Tundra and Cooper doing situps doodlie doo.png|was with my cousins tonight and she wanted me to sketch Chase and Skye for her- so i did. and then i drew Rubble and Tundra for fun... and then i wanted to color it :3 eeeyup.... just boredom doodles. Tundra is terrified of Snakes and Thunder rainbow lovin.png|Sketches of a bunch of my OC couples, Tundra and Rocky in the bottom corner Tundra part-time pawbusters.jpg|Tundra as a Pawbuster (photo edited by M+S but the Tundra drawing itself was my attempt at Tundra in more of a PAW patrol style) pupsitting.png|my half of an art trade with shadailalover712 on deviantart Winter wonderland.png|shadailalover712's half of the art trade cuddles.png|yet another request by matthewjabeznazarioi- drawn by rubynekogirl on Deviantart hat swap.png|Accessory Swap (first picture i drew of Tundra and Rocky together :3 ) 20140717 133442.jpg|Tundra and Rocky in Pilot uniforms (by Mylittlepawpatrol) 20140717 133451.jpg|Tundra singing with Zoe (by Mylittlepawpatrol) 20140716 211439.jpg|Why can't he hear us Zuma? (by Mylittlepawpatrol) Tundra and cooper.png|Tundra with Cooper (by AxelPUP101 on DA) hot air balloon.jpg|the girls in a hot air balloon tour- first stop Paris! (By Mylittlepawpatrol) relaxing.png|gift art from Darthgoldstar710 on DA :3 Sisters.png|Tundra and her sister Icee am i cute.png|Art trade with Lightningsonicdash- she drew the sketch- but i wanted to color <3 so sketch.png|gift art from Sonic2125 tasty treats.png|i colored/inked a sketch by LightningSonicDash on DA- Icee and Tundra looks dont matter.png|Practicing drawing humans and anthros let's go for a run.png|request by MatthewJabezNazarioI drawn by Cinderkittyz Hello RockStarMaren123.png|request by matthewjabeznazarioi drawn by RockStarMaren123 too cool.png|i love this so much- new and improved snowmobile by DarthGoldstar710 <3 Ppcrossover7.png|Tundra and Rocky surprise nuzzle, Balto style by Mylittlepawpatrol belly rubs.png|Gift art from DarthGoldstar710- belly rubs Cute.png|gift art from LisaDots123 IMG956823.jpg|Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) <3 tools_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7t6rgy.png|Tools and mini Tundra :3 sun hat.png|gift from darthgoldstar710 cute sunhat~ RockyxTundra.jpg|gift from ChasexSkyelover7 ^u^ Marshall and Cookie play Pup Pup Boogie.jpg|another gift by ChaseXSkyelover7 ^^ 10543738 10203920389307216 24264365 n.jpg|Toa Tundra by Marshall+Skye4502 I'm gonna get you.......jpg|drawn by ChasexSkyelover7 Anniversary-0.jpg|First anniversary by ChasexSkyelover7 TheBrithdaypup.jpg.jpg|This is For My Good Buddy Many Wishs Come Ture B-day! copy.jpg|wonderful birthday art~ <3 Happy Birthday Tundra.jpg|wonderful birthday art <3 Happy Birthday.jpg|wonderful birthday art~ <3 TundaBDay.jpg|wonderful birthday art <3 2014 08 22 23 15 47 575.jpg|wonderful birthday art <3 big_girls_don_t_cry__paw_patrol__by_axelpup101-d7wp5qb.jpg|"Leave her alone!" Gift art from AxelPUP101 tundra_and_skye_the_cockapoo_by_switzy44-d7x0i5p.jpg|request by matthewjabeznazarioi drawn by switzy44- Human Tundra with Skye in some sort of uniform pc__welcome_to_the_team_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7xgfna.png|Commission for WidoSmith on Deviantart. he wanted Tundra in there too~ Tundra gift.png|gift from pupmaker11 <3 tundra_by_chihiros_code-d7xsjus.png|drawn by chihiroscode cuties.png|drawn by sevenlevelsofchaos at__the_amazing_racer_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yc813.png|art trade for Theevstar on DA. His OC Racer telling a story to Rocky Tundra and Skye reuqest_jogging_in_the_park_by_sumijesse-d7xh8jf.png|request from MatthewJabezNazarioI(for some reason he asked to make Tundra a cat....) by sumijesse a_t_rocky_and_tundra_by_pawpatrolshamu-d7ycnuu.jpg|Shamu's half of art trade~ Rocky and Tundra Rocky x Tundra Bubble Love.jpg|art trade from Chasexskyelover7 bubble love Tundra.jpg|gift by RockyTheEco-Pup ___tundra____by_maikoforev5674-d7yu7n2.png|gift from maikoforev5674 tundra_by_chihiros_code-d7xsjus (1).png|alt. drawing by chihiroscode with a jacket and shoes 1410126155925.jpg|Super Science Tundra edited by Chandlerscout. halp_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|Rocky the drama queen. there_s_snow_job_i_can_t_handle__by_dj_doxie-d7zjqd7.png|gift from DJ-Doxie on DA gift__tundra_and_newborn_pups_by_raindroplily-d7zktzq.png|gift from Raindroplily on DA <3 New mama :3 Untitled drawing by rarethedragon-d80auip.png.jpeg|gift from Glotilde2 ^^ lemme_ask_you_a_question____by_z_leppelin-d80ff4i.png|gift from my friend Z-leppelin on DeviantArt >u< Tundra and her new OC Eloise cute cute cute cute.png|request by matthew(again)- but i'm freaking head over heels for this adorable piece drawn by BriaLilith art_trade__tundra_and_rocky_at_the_fun_park_by_sonic2125-d81464g.png|Art trade from sonic2125- rocky being scared at water slide,and Tundra being nervous on rollercoaster(though Sonic didn't know she actually likes them) Not your ordinary family by xxpastawolfiartistxx-d82hz93.png|gift by XxPastaWolfiArtistxX on Deviantart what could have been.jpg|Gift by DJ-Doxie on Deviantart "What could have been" _at__rocky_and_tundra_by_theevstar-d83iijw.png|Art Trade with TheEvstar- Rocky and Tundra request_1_by_wolfthewarrior-d83fhlx.jpg|request from MatthewJabezNazarioI by WolfTheWarrior Icee and Tundra.png|Tundra and Icee drawn by chihiros-code on deviantart whoops.jpg|Sketch i drew in math that i will color eventually. Watch where you catch that frisbee Rocky! Tundra bby.jpg|Another Sketch i might Color later, but it might be traditional race you.jpg|sketch to color later: Family Race Cooper and Winter.jpg|Sketch i might color later: Winter and Cooper Oops.jpeg|Hose on whoops tennis.jpg|Tundra and Rocky playing tennis requested by the annoying dude again- drawn by JPPaqui pongo__and_perdita_rocky_and_tundra_remix_by_pollytheparrotpup-d85w0ox.jpg|Tundra and Rocky as Pongo and Perdita by PollytheParrotPup on deviantart Doodle Dump colored~.jpeg|Cute sister sketch on the bottom <3 Art by Iceethearcticpup muffin_time_by_dj_doxie-d832ffv.png|Muffin time! By DJ-Doxie Tundra run.jpg|by PuppyHowler 360px-Image.jpg|A little Sideways- Tundra drawn by Chandlerscout do you.png|Tablet is broken....Tried traditional art and failed coloring..Oh well. Tundra 2014.png|New and Improved reference- 2014 Tundra pup 2.png|More in PAW Patrol style Tundra uniform 2.png|In gear/What i use for her titlecards lets go for a jog.jpg|Human Rocky and Tundra jogging drawn by DrawingInterest jog.jpg|anthro Skye and Tundra stretching for a jog drawn by CleverSkeleton pcm__let_s_play_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d86v01f.png|Love it when people commission me asking for my character in it- Maikoforev5674's PAW patrol OC, Sparky, playing with Tundra pcm__wheeeee_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d874g2m.png|another commission- Darthgoldstar710 wanted me to draw Tundra giving Winter an Airplane ride~ cute as a button.png|This took a few days....BUT I am really happy with it! I edited a screenshot of Chase to make this, i am so excited with the results~ tickles.png|Commission from Child-of-the-Light of him(well, his arm) giving Tundra a bellyrub say i do.png|''WORK IN PROGRESS: NOT FINISHED'' Sooooo... I finally started drawing the wedding sketch! I ran out of room for the rest of the Groomsmen(Cooper, Rubble, Chase, and Ryder) BUT they will be added- so yups. I'm going to add a row of guests in the front(only heads able to be viewed) and will add more of a background and nice scenery in FireAlpaca once another commission or so is done eat away.png|Commission for Icee- Icee and Tundra having a Pie eating Contest whoops.png|Finally colored the sketch: Heheh, sorry Tundra merry christmas to all.png|Merry Christmas from Tundra, Rocky, and the trio <3 Remember what happened last time?.jpg|gift from Iceethearcticpup12: Icee trying to tempt Tundra to go climbing even though she knows what happened last time- used two Chase Screenshots and edited with MS Paint ticklespot.png|Gift from Darthgoldstar710 <3 just kiss me.jpg|request drawn for me by JPPaqui <3 Parte 3 de la insignia de shantallj.png|Awesome badge made be marielita48 <3 tundra___req___by_kolkou-d8crfv1.png|Tundra drawn by Koikou <3 A year of husky by musicalmutt2-d8d206w.jpg|Birthday pup! January 8th <3 Play date.png|Adorable Art trade for Iceethearcticpup12 drawn by IceWolf2122! <3 Playdate with the cousins! Tundrathesnowpup.jpg|Gift from PAWPatrolShamu Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Gift from Puppymaker11 for Tundra's 1st bday :3 Tundra by grievous 321.jpg|gift from Grievous321 happy__belated__birthday_cooper___by_axelpup101-d8d4ubf.png|Birthday gift for both Tundra and Cooper! (his bday is on Jan 1) Drawn by Cooperonice/AxelPUP101 Sketch106222320.png|gift from Chandlerscout :3 screenshot edit Sketch110102334.png|another cute gift from Chandlerscout~ Tundra's Lucky Hat.jpg|Tundra's paper mario hat- By Jon64 Sketch11018525.png|Loose toof- screenshot by Chandlerscout WIN 20150111 121232 (2).JPG|gift from puppylove101/wolvesatdawn Tailspin.png|I tried another Screenshot edit. Tundra does the Pup Pup Boogie with her best gal pal <3 Sketch12121424-1.png|"Snowball-crusader!" By Chandlerscout Do You Wanna Build A Snowman ?.jpeg|AT with Chandlerscout- Do you wanna build a snowman? WIN 20150115 215720.jpg|Tundra and Rocky drawn by MegaPup18 WIN 20150115 215756.jpg|Tundra drawn by MegaPup18 are you okay.png|because i couldn't sleep i did another screenshot edit: I like this one a lot. "Are you okay, Tundra?" Snow pups -3.jpg|The original four snow pups- Mindy, Cooper, Tundra, and Icee! <3 Drawn by wittlefuzzypuppies <3 family_portrait__giftie__by_katie_kats-d8ec9bo.jpg|Family portrait(and her OC Mudbud) Drawn for me as a gift by Katie-kats on deviantart <3 Tundra.png|Tundra drawn by Sarah the FBI pup Sketch30521315.png|"she's so pretty........Even with Marshall crashing into her.." Gift from Chandlerscout Bella notte.png|My half of an Art Trade with Chandlerscout <3They call it Bella Notte~ <3 TundraAndMindy.jpg|Adorable gift from WittleFuzzyPuppehs Babies.jpg|Picture drawn by Coletyse on Deviantart (MatthewJabez didn't tell her that Sage, Aurora and Winter were Rocky and Tundra's pups, so that's why they all look the same age, but it's still cute) 0213151816.jpg|"won't chew be mine?" Drawn by pipthepuplover~ ^u^ R & T.png|Contest entry drawn by Jon64 Entry.png|Contest entry by Puppylove5 play time.png|My part of an art trade with Icewolf2212 on Deviantart of Tundra playing with her OC Millie Another Gift For Tundrathesnowpup (edited).png|Anthro Tundra- a gift from Twilightsparklelover14 Sarah helping Tundra and Icee on a mission.png|gift drawn by Sarah the FBI Pup TundraXRockyCE.jpg|Entry by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Omg Rocky <3 gift__tundra_and_newborn_pups__redrawn__by_raindroplily-d8jasyc.png|Gift from 258raindrop- redrawn version of Tundra and her newborn pups~ Rocky and Tundra.jpg|Entry by Iceethearcticpup12 P3160004.JPG|Tundra as the Pawja of Ice- drawn by M+S PPFWAwinnerpicture.jpg|Voted Best Nice OC for the 2014 Fanon Wikia Awards PPFWAwinnerpicture.jpg|Voted for best couple RockyXTundra in the 2014 Fanon Wikia awards let_me_tell_you_a_story_by_flyingtreeinfishbowl-d8mea2m.png|Art trade with FlyingTreeinFishbowl awww it's so cute >u< Some Mother Son Bonding time Sketch172133638.png|gift from Chandlerscout 20150329 181303-1.jpg|Gift from Sportthewolfsky- Tundra and her older cousin <3 1427753145366.jpg|Gift from Pipthepuplover- Tundra and Honey Lemon watching Big Hero 6 IMG 20150331 203009.jpg|Gift from Digger2808 Say I Do WIP 2.png|(Cropped to focus on the only part i have finished) Finally starting to work on the wedding picture Here comes the Easter Puppy.png|Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! tundra_chica_by_loverlye-d8okwpy.png|an awesome gift made by Loverlye on Deviantart! Human Tundra dressed like Chica from FNAF toy_tuncky__tundra_x_rocky__by_loverlye-d8op0mb.png|another cute gift from Loverlye! TundraXRocky as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica Screenshot 2015-04-09 at 11.57.19 PM.png|Cousin party- art trade with confetiithepartypup Screen Shot 2015-04-14 at 10.19.45 AM.png|Was bored and english and took Fuzzy and Sport's lead...Semi-realism attempt and fail. Didn't have a reference for this one like the Fox i made. TundraPawjagoroboface.jpg|Tundra as she appears in Pawjago by Marshall+Skye4502 (ONLY for Pawjago, keep that in mind peoples) Art request for my BF Morgan (Tundrathesnowpup).jpeg|Tundra and princess drawn by blizzardthejealousepup P1010002.jpg|"what happened to me?" by Marshall+Skye4502 (ONLY for Pawjago, keep that in mind peoples) rocky punch.png|an old sketch I did back a lotta months ago (during like the beginning of Like Champ Like Son) that i didn't color yet, but Gman wanted Rocky punching Blizzard and knocking him out while Tundra cheered Tundra doodles.png|doodles drawn during first part of math class puppy tundra .png|puppy tundra learning how to walk~ _gift__tundra_by_whattheech-d8qzzmo.png|Gift from my friend whattheech on deviantart~ <3 it was a nice surprise after my night last night so i'm really happy~ Gift_by_himalayanhusky-d8rc1i7 (1).png|adorable gift by HimalayanHusky on deviantart~! <3 aw she looks so happy :3 FullSizeRender.jpg|adorable sketches made by LyaneYorkie IMG 20150506 171653.jpg|young Tundra and Blizzard with their parents before the accident made by Pipthepuplover FullSizeRender 2.jpg|Colored sketches by LyaneYorkie P5064361.JPG|PAWJAGO Tundra drawn by M+S Paper Tundra.png|Sticker star Paper Tundra drawn by Jon Tundra and a Snowman.jpg|gift drawn by Chasethepolicepup555 20150508 213342.jpg|adorable gift from Aurychase- thanks for wishing me luck for the Wipeout run! i'm so proud of you.png|Continuation of my Pups->Adults pictures- this time with TundraXRocky~ Tundraxrocky.jpg|TundraXRocky drawn by confetiithepartypup Photo-6.jpg|Pizza party drawn by PitbullLover Photo-5.jpg|Winter and Ashes playing with Tundra watching in the background- drawn by PitbullLover Paper tundra.png|doodled a little Paper Tundra inspired by Jon64's Paper Tundra- Sticker Star Tundra and Aurora.png|cute gift by 258Raindrop <3 Aurora and her mama The Snowpup Trio.png|The original snowpup trio A gift for Tundrathesnowpup by SunnyPuppy45.png|adorable gift by Sunnypuppy Mommy-Daughter playtime!.jpg|Cute mommy-daughter time with Aurora and Tundra drawn by Chase the Police Pup 555 Cheeb Tundra traditional.png|adorable chibi tundra drawn by 258Raindrop~ Puppy pout! Cheeb Tundra digi.png|digitalized cheeb by 258Raindrop <3 Who can resist that pouty face?? hanging around.png|inspired by listening to "Can you feel the Love Tonight" i wanted to draw Tundra and Rocky as lions Coloured Tundra Gift.jpg|colored drawing made by Chase the Police Pup 555 Lovies.png|adorable gift by puppylove5 requested by purple paw prints <3<3<3 I love it! Tundra & Sport.jpeg|giftie by Sportthewolfsky- Tundra: I am NOT a baby, Sport! Hugs.png|(forgot to add this in apparently) this was a gift for P a long time ago- like last year or so. "The sun will come out tomorrow" First meeting.png|Rocky first seeing Tundra (scene from Pups and the Avalanche) Tundra~.png|Adorable giftie from my lil sis Puppy! <33 Tundra in PAW Patrol style! thank you sissy! >u< Tundra dame.png|gift from chasethepolicepup555~ :3 The Tundra!.png|another cute gift from chasethepolicepup555~ Tag.png|another gift from chasethepolicepup555~ Tundra's badge! Snowgurllsss.png|Adorable gift from lil sis puppy! <3<3 Mindy and Tundra! :3 <3 Tundra screenshot in uniform .png|Adorable gift from Mackie! <3 Thanks so much~! tundra_x_rocky_by_frustrated_divale-d911grm.jpg|Adorable giftart made for my by Frustrated-Divale on Deviantart!|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Tundra-x-Rocky-545943586 precious_snowball_by_frustrated_divale-d91431n.png|another piece of adorable giftart from Frustrated-Divale on deviantart~|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/PRECIOUS-SNOWBALL-546065771 Screenshot 2015-07-15-09-38-38.png|screenshot gift from snow JW Files- Tundra.jpg|Jurassic Pup Tundra reference sheet drawn by Chandlerscout Jurassic Pup Tundra poster.jpg|Jurassic Pup cover by Chandlerscout Tundra again.png|cute screenshot from SarahtheFBIpup Tundra t.png|cute screenshot by sarahthefbipup 056b990a-2055-4c98-819f-72fc859935ca.jpg|Cute sketch of tundra by Kelly Tundrathesnowpup's comic for Pups and the avalanche.jpg|scene from pups and the avalanche drawn by Chasethepolicepup555 IMG 0248.jpg|adorable screenshot drawn by trucklovingpup~ gift__oh_really_by_kittastic-d93zkua.png|Tundra and her ex-cousin Teak- drawn by Kittastic. Baby cousin.png|tundra gives in to her older cousin Sport always seeing her as a baby- guess she'll always be the baby cousin in his eyes XD Gift why can t you control them by kittastic-d942py1.png|another adorable gift from Kittastic XD Tundra can't control her pups from chewing up their cousin xD MB0014.jpg|Tundra and Rocky freak out over their children flying XD Thanks so much aury! <3 I love this! Tundra schreenshot sketch.jpg|Cute screenshot made by aurychase~ But first lets take a selfie by kittastic-d94inmo.png|let's take a selfie! ADORABLE photo made by Teakthesnowpup!! <3 Teamavalanche.jpg|Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E draw by Confetii the party pup~ Team AVALANCHE.jpg|Awesome pic drawn by Mackie~ ^^ The members' badges! PAW patrol OCs.png|Giant photo mash of a lot of OCs drawn by Sarahthefbi pup- this is pretty cool~ Run Away!!.png|Run Tundra Run! Gift from Jon- run from the poison kibble! sunset_smooch__for_musicalmutt2__by_theevstar-d96q957.png|a cute birthday gift made for me by TheEvstar/Racer ^^ gift__belly_rub_for_tundra_by_darthgoldstar710-d96szw4 (1).png|Adorable birthday gift from Darthgoldstar710~ Rocky giving Tundra a belly rub <3 gift__it_s_tundra__by_lunar_lex-d96unle.png|absolutely adorable gift from Lunar-lex!! Heeereee's Tundra! :D gift_by_thatkindofbeautiful-d96uwvr.png|birthday gift from ThatKindofBeautiful on deviantart <3 Happybirthdatmorgan.jpg|Cute birthday gift from Confetii~ thank you! Shaun The Sheep with Tundra.png|Tundra riding Shaun the sheep- bday gift from James~! All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! 19.png|adorable birthday gift from jon <3 Oops big draw.jpg|an incredibly gift from Aury with a bunch of Tundra's friends <3 thank you so much!! Hi there.png|tried to practice my human style while in math class today and ended up drawing Tundra and Rocky as kids, probably around 10 years old. Might color this~ Hi there colors.png|yip I colored it.. Kid Rocky has darker skin around his eye, but it's not a black eye~ IMG 0391.jpg|"what does this do?" cute gift from trucklovingpup~ Amiibo tundra.png|Tundra Amiibo by Jon~ Propeller Tundra.png|flying cube by Jon Boomerang Tundra.png|Boomerang! by Jon Special 1-2.png|Tundra's 3D land drawn by jon~ Flying Pups.png|Acorn powerup ~ By Jon Ezimba(12).jpg|An adorable doodle of Tundra by Thispupsgottafly~ Thank you so much! a_showy_gift__by_blackout1012-d97ntbj (1).png|a great birthday gift from Blackout that I forgot to upload ;u; <3 Tundra headshot.png|adorable gifty from puppy <3<3 thanks lil sis! Tundra gift for Tundrathesnowpup (2).png|Cute gift from Kelly~! 675ac014-420c-490b-bf6a-aecce76799eb.jpg|another cute gifty from Kelly~ ^u^ Family time.png|Colored that old sketch from a year ago and added another at the bottom- some quality family time Kaylen tundra by sunnypuppy45-d9bwuvt.jpg|Tundra and Kaylen playing- drawn by Kelly am_i_____by_swiftorskies-d9c7f5l.jpg|Carson asking Tundra if he's cute- drawn by Swiftorskies on DA|link=http://musicalmutt2.deviantart.com/art/Am-I-564697209 lets_brighten_up_the_day__by_swiftorskies-d9bji3j.jpg|Carson's ref sheet with some doodles of his one-sided crush on Tundra- by SwiftorSkies|link=http://swiftorskies.deviantart.com/art/Lets-Brighten-up-the-Day-563581279 take_my_heart____by_swiftorskies-d9bdl66.jpg|gift from Swiftorskies- unfortunately for poor Carson, he has a crush on Tundra and knows she doesn't return it, but still tries to show his affections to her|link=http://swiftorskies.deviantart.com/art/Take-My-Heart-563305326 Tundra's mario box surprise.png|Mario surprise drawn by Jon~ pup vs adult.jpg|Just some quick doodles i did in class. Puppy Tundra vs teen/young adult... Her eyes look kinda strange nand her nose is too big in the first one but i didn't have a good eraser so meh xD Gotcha!.png|Tundra and Kaylen drawn by Silverheart Tundragift5.png|headshot drawn by rain <3 Just kidding.png|Your princess is in another castle! Just kidding :P Gift from Jon whats up with rubble.png|i've been wanting to do more of these lately- i found a whole bunch of cute ones for my second gens that i'll be doing later- Skye and Tundra just talking- maybe having some girl troubles Tundra & Icee (Mario & Luigi).png|Tundra and Icee as Mario and Luigi by Jon Chibipupsgifform.gif|cute gif made by Kelly~ KINDLE CAMERA 1446396678000.jpg|a cute gift by Hope2006 deck_the_halls_by_essansee-d9hc7c7.png|A christmas gift from my friend Essansee on deviantart >u< adorable lil Tundra helping set up a christmas tree <3 Gift For Tundrathesnowpup.png|a gift from James~ Tundra by pawpatrolchase-d9hw67x.jpg|a gift from thesepawsupholdthelaws 1449373101225-1012471850.jpg|secret santa gift by Kelly~ ^u^ gift___snowmobile_ride_by_lightningwolf710-d9kgfhk (1).png|Gift from Lightningwolf710~ Snowmobile ride! rocky_and_tundra___pillow_bed_by_lightningwolf710-d9kdcty (1).png|Resting pups <3 another gift from Lightningwolf710 rocky_and_tundra___tickle_attack_by_lightningwolf710-d9kbxi2 (1).png|Tickles! Rocky finds Tundra's weakspots~ another gift from Lightningwolf710 don_t_be_scared_rocky_by_theevstar-d9k4voe (1).png|gift from TheEvstar~ Inspired from my fic Pups Take a Dive gift___rocky_and_tundra__family_time_by_lightningwolf710-d9ld992.png|Another gift from Lightningwolf710~ Some family bonding~ Snow gals.png|Tundra and Mindy with their trainees~ by Puppylove5~ Screen Shot 2016-01-09 at 11.10.04 AM.png|A christmas gift from Aury xP Best way to get a fast sled ride? Give your father some Coffee! Unfortunately Tundra can't catch up so easily XD gift___tundra_s_birthday_by_lightningwolf710-d9n60sb.png|A gift from Lightningwolf710 for the 2nd anniversary Tundra's creation ^u^ my little baby is 2 years old now~! tundra_on_modnation_racers_by_theevstar-d9n7675.jpg|Another gift for Tundra's birthday by Racer! Tundra made in ModNation Racers~ tundra_s_snowmobile_on_modnation_racers_by_theevstar-d9n77rs.jpg|Tundra's snowmobile made in ModNation Racers by Racerpup for Tundra's birthday~! It looks so cool! ModNation﻿™ Racers 4.JPG|Tundra on the track! Made by Racer ModNation﻿™ Racers 3.JPG|another angle of the snowmobile by Racer ModNation﻿™ Racers 2.JPG|side view- by Racer Screen Shot 2016-01-09 at 11.09.03 AM.png|A really sweet birthday gift for Tundra from Aury <3 <3 Gift For Tundra.png|a birthday gift for tundra by james~ Tundra Gift.png|A cute gift from PokeTitansPatrolGo! Cm fixing up by musicalmutt2-d9qc5h2.png|A commission I made for Sparkytheracerpup of Sparky fixing Tundra's snowmobile with her watching on Fun times.jpeg|cute gift from pepsicola! <3 Tundra Skye.png|A nice gift from Guilmon1~ tundra ref 2016.png|New reference sheet june 19, 2016 original tundra ref.png|Tundra's original reference sheet, posted on Deviantart on January 8th, 2014 Airpups.png|Tundra in her Air Pups gear! includes a strong heat-lamp and salt dispenser RockyxTundra.png|an adorable gift from Sonic! here come the snowpups.png|A redraw of an older pic of mine (it's up near the top of the gallery) with Mindy added in! The original 3 snow-pups 1467338538820-1365903610.jpg|a picture from JDancer of their OC pinkie and Tundra fighting over Rocky campfire stories.png|attempted another screenshot- the pups share campfire stories Snow patrol uniform.png|Tundra in her SNOW Patrol uniform- including Rocky's hat Night in paris.png|I colored a sketch by chasethepolicepup555 for his story~ Tundra's Unforgettable Paris Date Sketch 2.jpeg|sketch by Chasethepolicepup555 IMG 20160705 162208.jpg|A cute gift from eva1234dog Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Female Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Husky Category:Rocky's Family Category:Middle Child Category:Older Sibling Category:Younger Sibling Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:SNOW Patrol Member